


Merdave and Karshark

by angelus_vampyra



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aquariumstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-15 23:32:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3466067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus_vampyra/pseuds/angelus_vampyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based of an roleplay i am doing and i can't seem to figure out what to call it<br/>aquaruimstuck is awesome and the only thing i own is this fanfic, characters belong to the huss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merdave and Karshark

Dave had a normal life, full of swimming, exploring deep underwater, or just hanging out on top of a sun warmed rock with his tail in the water. Dave was a merman, and proud of it. golden yellow hair floated underwater, aviator sunglasses on his face during the day, two slits of red gills on both sides of his neck that allow him to breathe properly underwater, thin yet muscular slightly tanned body, and a shiny red tail from the waist down. He didn’t have much friends, growing up in the ocean, he only had his Bro. however, Bro was always gone during the day, but always back at dark when Dave didn’t have to wear his shades and eyes glowed when there was no other light.

 

Sometimes the boy wondered what life would be like with more people he could talk to around, he once thought of being friends with a human, but Bro told him to be careful about that since not many people are too kind to half fish and half human beings. So Dave kept his tail a secret, until a crazed fisherman saw him floating in the water. The human called the merman a devil of the sea and should be killed, which caused the aquatic boy to quickly swim underwater.

 

His bro was near and saw that Dave was unfortunately in the clearest and not very deep section of the reef, fearing for his little brother’s life, he swam over to Dave to help him. The older merman told Dave to swim as fast as he can and hide somewhere, wait for him to go get him. The younger nodded and swam a bit away, but then turned in enough time for Bro to get speared through the chest.

 

Dave was terrified, confused, and plain out upset. He turned too quickly that his shades fell off and he was left swimming half blinded. The boy swam as fast as he could before he felt like his body got pushed by a large wave and onto the beach. He heard movement come towards him, but he was too exhausted to care and soon blacked out.

 

            He woke up slowly to some noise and slowly blinked before looking around. This did not look like the ocean. Without losing his cool too much, he carefully swam around and noticed that he was in a large tank with others surrounding it. Suddenly feeling isolated and alone, he moved to the back and dark corner of his tank, trying to remember what happened to him before. Everything was much too bright for him, and was lucky enough for someone to accidentally drop a pair of shades into his tank. After putting them on, he looked around the tank again and sighed.

 

It wasn’t long until he felt like something entered the water, he looked up and saw a merperson similar to him, except that he had black hair, red eyes, grey skin, black tip shark fins with the tail starting just below his belly button, dark grey gills on his neck, fins on his back and on his forearms, and there was a small nick on his tail. The mershark waved at Dave, and the blond slowly waved back, unsure what to think about the other quite yet. When the grey skinned boy talked, Dave could see that his teeth was also sharp like a normal shark’s, unsurprising.

 

“So, what’s your story?” the shark asked

 

“... Got washed up on the beach and was found by someone here. Blacked out and ended up in this tank.” Dave stated.

 

“Seems to be a constant thing around here...” he shrugged “but hey, here are pretty nice and you don’t have to worry about food.”

 

Dave nodded “I’m Dave”

 

“I’m Karkat, or Karshark, whichever one I guess”

 

The blond smiled softly, glad that he has a friend in this new place. He felt less alone and less scared, and almost relaxed around his new friend.

 

 

            A few days later, Dave is just waking up, already adjusted to the tank he was in and looked around, rubbing a bit of sleep from his eyes. He saw Karkat swim out of his model-sub with an indestructible chew toy in his mouth, gnawing on it. The blond smiled and quietly swam over to the shark tank and to where Karkat was, just in time to watch him pull on the chew toy one way and with his teeth another with a small (and in Dave’s opinion, cute) growl. Dave kept out of direct eyesight and watches with a small smile at Karkat, who is still biting at his toy and muttering to himself

 

“I _WILL_ win!”

 

Gnaw gnaw gnaw

 

He tries to bite a chunk out of it but fails

 

“Grrrrrr....”

 

Karkat tries slicing it with his teeth one more time before holding it up in front of him, ready to let it sink to the floor below “you win this round, indestructible toy...”

 

Dave can’t help but to chuckle at how cute Karkat was being “you’ll get it eventually”

 

The shark went wide eyed and blushed when seeing it was Dave, holy fuck there was someone watching him play with a damn chew toy, and what’s worse is that it was Dave! “I- uh- that wasn’t... fuck” Karkat covered his face

 

Dave just met the other yesterday, and he was already falling for him, but better not let it show, not until he knows if Karkat feels the same way about him “think you can show me around the place?”

 

Karkat slowly uncovers his face and rubs the back of his head. Play it cool, Karkat, play it cool. “Sure, sounds good.”

 

After the tour of what Dave quickly found out that this place is called an aquarium, they go to hang out in a warm, empty tank with a bunch more decorations then some of the tanks have. Dave instantly relaxed when emerging into the water, Karkat informs him that not many people like to be in these super-warm tanks since it’s like boiling water to the others. Dave tells him that he is used to warm waters so he’ll be happy to hang out with him in this tank all the time. That earned a slight smile from the shark. Soon, the merman sunk and leaned on a rock near the bottom and started to hum a tune, Karkat watches Dave while listening, thinking that it’s a nice song he’s humming. The blond kept humming, slightly slipping words into it but stopping himself before any lyrics started to come out. Unknown to Karkat, one of his pelvic fins started to wiggle to the tune of Dave’s hum, Dave noticed and softly chuckles causing the other to look at him confused

 

“Your fin is moving with my humming”

 

“Huh?” Karkat loos down at his fin that’s still wiggling around and embarrassedly stops that nonsense “heh... fins, they’ve got minds of their own I swear”

 

“yeah I noticed that” he kept on humming and a few more words slip before him stopping them and kept humming, not wanting to sing.

 

One of the aquarium workers, someone Dave met before, came up to the tank, saying that they need his shades and they promise to buy him new ones. Dave sighs and grudgingly gave up his shades before going back to where he was sitting, now squinting.

 

Karkat blinks and looks at Dave’s eyes “are you okay?”

 

Dave nodded “my eyes are just sensitive to light... is there anywhere that’s darker?”

 

The shark hums while thinking for a moment “... there’s a few shaded areas in the tanks’ decorations, like the model sub in the shark thank and whatnot, usually for us to fall asleep during the day. Think that’ll work?”

 

“Yeah, can you help me?” he holds out his hand towards Karkat

 

“Yeah, just keep your eyes closed for now. I’ll tell you when to jump” he grabs the merboy’s hand and leads him back to the model sub in the shark tank as the other kept his eyes closed while following, trusting him to get him to the tank safely. After a while they get there and Karkat leads him into the sub “alright, just go in here. It’s nice and shaded”

 

The blond opens his eyes and lets his eyes adjust before looking around “wow, it’s pretty cool in here” the shark only shrugged “I guess so. It’s sheltered me pretty well during some rampages by the dangerous folk, so it can’t be too bad”

 

Dave smiles “i think that you hang out in something like this pretty cool” he blinks and realizes what he said, turns away to examine something to hide his blush. Unknowing to him at the moment, Karkat was blushing as well since he practically called his stupid sub cool.

 

The two talk for a while until two of the aquarium workers come back over with a new pair of sunglasses for Dave. The female of the pair is worried that her co-worker was going to get harmed by Karkat, but the cute shark reassures her that that he won’t attack out of the blue. They get fed and Dave mostly watched his friend eat, until suggesting that they go back to the warm tank and spent the rest of the day there.


End file.
